It Must Have Been the Mistletoe
by SeverusSnape'sLady
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has found a new way to torture him. Only this time Snape is unsure of whether he wants to strangle the man or kiss him.


**_The characters are not mine as they belong to the esteemed J. and I am just borrowing them for a little bit of fun. This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you enjoy and please review. I had hoped to make this into chapters, but I'm just learning how to use this site. And after reading many incomplete stories decided to complete this one before submitting it. I hope you enjoy._**

 ** _IT MUST HAVE BEEN THE MISTLETOE_**

Snape stalked from the Great Hall, his robes billowing around him as he strode toward the Dungeons seething. Students parted around the obviously irate Professor, not wanting to be the objects with which he could take his temper out on. They needn't have bothered as he barely registered their presence as he left.

Hermione sat listening to Harry and Ron as they planned their Christmas holiday next to her over breakfast while she perused her book. This would be Harry's first Christmas at the Burrow. "Sure ya don' wan' ta come Hermy?", Ron asked through a mouthful of food. Hermione looked up from her book and sighed. "For the last time Ron, no thank you. I'm going to stay here and catch up on a bit of reading while the common room is blissfully empty. And don't talk with your mouth full!"

Ron swallowed. "But that's all you ever do Hermione. You need a break too." Leaning over to kiss his cheek to lighten the blow she said, "and as soon as everyone is gone, I'll get one. I'll see you boys in class." With that she stood up and gathered her book and bag to head to Advanced Potions class. Harry smiling at her departing back as Ron looked mildly confused.

"What do you think she meant by that?"

"I think she's looking forward to a quiet Christmas, Ron. You know she won't get that at the Burrow. Now, come on before we're late and Snape docks points."

Snape ran his hand over his face as he heard the first of his students lining up outside of his door. His emotions once more under control, he walked over to the door to let them into his classroom. As usual the back rows filled up quickly as students tried to get seats furthest from his watchful eye. His black eyes roamed over them as he mentally took roll call. Stopping only briefly on the 'Golden Trio', his eyes narrowing before he walked quietly towards the front of the classroom.

His class waited with baited breath for him to speak. "Today you will be brewing a Cheering Potion… to be handed in at the end of class. Turn to page 174 and begin." There was a sudden rise in noise as everyone began opening their books and pulling out ingredients for their assignment.

"A Cheering Potion?", Ron smothered a laugh. "I doubt he's ever been cheerful." Harry smirked and Hermione glared at them as she let to work.

Snape sat behind his desk grading homework and taking surreptitious glances at his class. His eyes falling more often than not on Miss. Granger. Half an hour in he began walking though the classroom observing their work and making derisive remarks.

Hermione felt him at her back looking over her shoulder and suppressed a shudder. His heat seeming to envelop her body; even as he sneered at her potion. Suddenly Ron's potion started boiling over and he jumped back from his cauldron as it poured over their station. Snape's wand hand flicked out from his robes in a flourish and Ron's potion vanished.

"You will receive… no marks on this assignment… Mr. Weasley and 10 points from Gryffindor for failing to complete even a basic potion." Snape sneered. "You should all be done with your potion by now. Bottle it, label it and clean your stations. Class dismissed."

"Greasy Git", Ron growled as they left Advance Potions.

"It's your own fault Ron", Hermione chided him.

"Defending him again Hermione? You're supposed to be on my side."

"And you should know by now that if you don't pay attention to your work that things will explode. This isn't exactly the first time that this has happened to you. I would have thought that with you wanting to be an Auror, you'd put more effort into it.", she snapped before stalking away.

"What's with her?", Ron asked, once more confused. Harry shrugged.

Hermione went to bed that night before the boys returned from their last Quidditch practice before the Holidays, glad that they'd be gone by morning. She loved them like brothers, but Ron infuriated her to no end. She'd informed them at the beginning of the year that she'd no longer be helping them with their work as she needed to focus on her own career path. Ron had been put out, counting on him to get her through his last two years, but she had stuck by her guns and refused to give in. He had to learn how to do it on his own at some point. Seeing him fail bothered her, but she didn't think helping him was really helping him anymore. Harry had excepted it more graciously and only bothered her if he needed clarification on something which wasn't often.

Snape walked carefully to breakfast avoiding the conveniently placed Mistletoe that Dumbledore insisted on putting up. As he sat down he looked over at the Headmaster whose eyes were twinkling at his obvious discomfort before returning to his own breakfast.

Hermione stretched, yawning as she made her way down to breakfast. She grabbed a few slices of toast from the Great Hall before heading for the grounds. She walked around the lake enjoying the peace and quiet slowly eating her toast. As she finished her last piece she pulled her cloak tighter around her walking back to the castle. She was looking forward to being able to read by the common room fire without the usual noise of boisterous students.

Walking carefully still, Snape left the Great Hall enjoying the stillness of the old castle without the bumbling Dunderheads he had to teach. He had mapped out in his head where every sprig of mistletoe was hung so he wouldn't be caught unaware under it. He wouldn't put it past Sybil to try and catch him under it again after last year's disastrous Christmas party where she'd drunkenly accosted him. He shuddered remembering her frail bony arms wrapped around his torso as she pressed her wet mouth to his.

"Professor Snape, I wonder if I might have a word with you?" The soft breathy voice of Trelawney called behind him.

'Drat', he thought to himself as he pretended not to hear her and walked a little faster. As he rounded the corner and ran into someone and only just managed to keep them both from toppling over as he grabbed her and stepped back. Soft tinkling bells chimed as they were both rooted to the spot. "Blast it!", he exclaimed looking up to see the innocent little sprig of mistletoe above their heads. He looked down to see a wide eyed Hermione looking up too.

"I'm s-sorry Professor!", Hermione stammered as her eyes darted between his scowling face and the mistletoe. She made to back away from him intending on fleeing to the common room before he perceived her blush and found that she couldn't move her feet. Struggling to get away, she felt her body lurch forward even as her feet refused to and instinctively grabbed ahold of his waist trying to keep herself from falling.

"Be still, before we both end up on the floor", he hissed. He righted her again as she clung to him. At that moment Trelawney rounded the corner and saw the two of them. Hermione's arms were still around Snape's waist and his on hers. She sniffed, turning and stalking off.

Hermione quickly released his waist and looked down at the floor as she felt heat flood her cheeks. She refused to look at him as he quietly looked down at her. Calming himself, Snape looked back up at the mistletoe frowning. 'Leave it to Dumbledore', he thought, 'to do something like this.' He cleared his throat, "it appears Miss. Granger… that the only way to leave this spot… is with a kiss."

Hermione's blush deepened as she looked up at him startled. He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers briefly before stepping back. "I suggest you watch where you walk… to avoid any other… entanglements.", he whispered before leaving her.

Hermione remained rooted to the spot for a minute before she hurried to Gryffindor tower.

Severus sat before his fire nursing a fire whiskey and thinking. He hadn't realized that Miss. Granger hadn't gone home for the holidays as she usually did. He supposed she had remained to continue studying. She never seemed to be without her nose in some book or other. He admired her love of learning, even if he did chastise her for being an insufferable know-it-all.

He found his thoughts drifting to the feel of her body pressed against his when she grabbed his waist to keep from falling. Her soft curves fitted to him… and when she'd looked up at him with parted lips and pretty blush upon her cheeks.

He pushed the thought away. He had only kissed her so he could leave and because their encounter had driven Sybil away. Blasted Dumbledore and his infernal mistletoe.

Hermione stared at her book, not really taking it in as she absentmindedly ran her fingers over her lips. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It had just been a quick peck, but his lips had been warm and soft. As much as he scowled she had always imagined they'd be cold and hard.

She'd developed a school girl crush on their Potions Master in her 4th year. Enamored of his intellect, she listened eagerly for each new piece of knowledge he was willing to impart on them. As her infatuation grew she began to notice other things about him like the adept way his hands worked while brewing a potion. She kept these things to herself, hardly daring to look at him for too long lest someone should notice. Harry and Ron would think she was mad if they ever found out.

At lunch Hermione made her way to the Great Hall taking more caution where she walked. Sitting down at her table she looked around at the few students who had chosen to remain at the castle over the holidays. There were a few Hufflepuff second years as well as a Slytherin seventh year sitting at their prospective tables. In addition there were also a handful of sixth year Ravenclaw boys who were huddled together at their house table. Her eyes raked over the staff table where Dumbledore was talking animatedly to tiny Professor Flitwick. She was surprised to see Trelawney down from her tower room, as she rarely seemed to leave it, and watched as her eyes kept flicking to the right. Hermione followed her gaze and saw that she was watching Professor Snape, who was staring openly at her. Hermione swallowed and swiftly returned her gaze to her food. Finishing quickly, she left the Great Hall.

Snape watched her leave. His black eyes glittering. Curious about the unguarded heat in her eyes before she'd looked away.

Several seats away an amused Dumbledore watched the Potions Master his eyes twinkling mischievously as the man stood up and left.

Later that evening Hermione found herself wandering the castle absentmindedly maneuvering around the mistletoe, her nose in a book. Hearing footsteps behind her she looked around, seeing no one she continued on her way only to stop again. She began to feel nervous, as if she were being followed.

Severus was silently walking the castle for a bit of after dinner exercise. He was completely absorbed in his thoughts and almost missed the chinking of Sybil's many bangles as she tried in vain to sneak up on him. Quickening his stride he turned down another hallway and slipped into one of the many secret passages. Stepping behind a tapestry, he paused and listened as Sybil crept around the corner and almost gave himself away as she cursed. Muttering to herself, he heard her moving away from his hiding spot.

Sighing in exasperation at the infernal woman's persistence he moved further down the secret passage to get as far away from as he could.

Her heart beating unnaturally loud in her ears, Hermione started walking faster. Sure that someone was following her. Rounding a corner she broke out in a run and hurtled herself into one of the secret passages that Harry and Ron had found their second year and crashed right into someone. They caught her and she quickly placed her hand over their mouth as she listened. Voices outside of her hiding place confirmed her suspicion that she was being followed. Though muffled by the wall, she could tell that they were disappointed that she had slipped them. And guessed that they were probably trying to catch her under the mistletoe. As the voices moved away, Hermione let out a sigh of relief, before turning to see who she had run into.

She gulped as she looked up into Professor Snape's glittering black eyes. He raised an eyebrow at her and she hastily removed her hand from over his mouth. She opened her mouth to apologize and closed it again as she heard the unmistakable tinkling of bells. They both looked up in time to see a new sprig of mistletoe forming above their heads.

His arms still holding her to him, Snape looked into a wide eyed Hermione and smirked. "Out of the cauldron and into the fire Miss. Granger?", he purred. "Who was it exactly that you were running from?"

Hermione blushed at finding herself caught under the mistletoe with Snape again. "I don't know, Sir. I was just out walking, when I heard someone following me. It felt like a pursuit, so I just ducked in here to get away."

"Indeed." He looked up at the mistletoe again and frowned. "As, we've already found out earlier, there is only one way for us to leave." Hermione licked her lips unconsciously and tried to look away. "Yes", she said breathlessly. Snape's eyes darkened as he watched her tongue and he leaned down to brush her lips with his once more.

Pulling back, he made to leave as quickly as he had the first time and found his feet still stuck fast. His sudden movement combined with his inability to actually move caused him to sway violently on the spot and he reached out catching hold of Hermione. She in turn grabbed ahold of him and pushed herself against his lean frame to keep him from toppling them both over. They both stood trying to catch their breathe for a minute before looking at each other again.

Snape swallowed as he looked down into her eyes, feeling her body pressed fully up against his. Her arms around his neck. He'd never realized how much she had grown over the year.

Her eyes were on the level with his lips as she watched them move without really hearing what he was saying. She started and looked up into his eyes as he smirked at her. "Now that I have your attention, Miss. Granger, I was saying it looks as if the mistletoe requires a bit more this time in order to let us go our separate ways."

"More?", Hermione whispered, her eyes drifting back to his lips. Snape's eyes darkened as he leaned down again brushing his lips across hers softly before capturing them with his own.

His mouth moved over hers sensuously and she sighed leaning more into his body. Her arms tightening around his neck. His tongue darted out tracing the seam of her lips and she parted them allowing him access. A small part of her brain protested that he was her teacher but she squashed it down as she tentatively darted her tongue into his mouth. He groaned and turned her, pushing her up against the wall, pulling one of her legs up around his waist and deepening the kiss. Their tongues dancing in each others mouths as he rolled his hips into hers, pressing his swollen member against her center.

She moaned and rolled her hips back against his and he stilled, suddenly remembering where he was and who he was with. Pulling back he looked down at her. His eyes taking in her flushed cheeks, swollen lips and glazed eyes. She whimpered and his brushed lips over hers once more whispering in a husky voice, "I think we're free to go now Miss. Granger."

He felt a twinge of regret as he pulled away from her, releasing her leg and watching her face go through a range of emotions. Ducking down to pick up her book that she had dropped at some point, she murmured an apology before slipping past him and darting down the passage back the way he had come.

Severus swept his hand over his face, leaning against the wall and trying to reign his body and face back into control. Grateful for his long billowing robes for hiding the erection that would not abate he headed back towards his rooms in the Dungeon.

Hermione wasn't sure how she made it back to her common room, but sank down in one of the poofs by the fire lost in thought. Her fingers touched her swollen lips gently remembering the feeling of his lips. Then wandered over her throbbing and aching body remembering the press of his against it. Removing her robes her hands continued to roam over her body. She moved her fingers under her skirt and over the front of her panties feeling a sticky dampness.

Dropping her head back she slipped a finger into her panties and ran it over her throbbing clit furtively. Remembering the feel of his body pressing her into the wall of the stone passage. Of his lips moving over hers and his tongue dancing suggestively within her mouth. Shuddering under her own gentle ministrations over her sensitive bud. She let her body's reactions guide her fingers over herself. Searching for the release that her body ached for.

She'd heard her roommates masturbating from time to time and had always silently scoffed at them for touching themselves in such a lude manner. She had never felt the urge to herself and had assumed that she was beyond such base things. Now, however, she finally understood why they did it. Their bodies had called for it, just as hers did now. The silent common room was filled with her body's wanton sounds. Punctuated with her gasps and sighs as she moved one and then two fingers over herself. Her body was singing with need as it soared ever higher.

Hermione's back suddenly arched as she was overcome with waves and waves of electric pulses that threatened to remove her from herself. She slipped down the poof as she came apart at the seams and settled in a puddle of nerves and quivering flesh. Her panties were completely soaked now from her release. And she lay there for some time after as her limbs continued to twitch of their own accord. Before scourgifying herself, grabbing her things and heading up to bed.

In the castle Dungeons Snape too was finding release remembering the feel of Hermione's lush body pinned beneath his. A small voice in the back of his mind chastised him for his actions both real and imagined against his student, but he ignored it. There was no rule against relationships between teachers and students of the age of consent. He had just never found the dunderheads he taught to be of any interest until now. Most of them were far beneath him intellectually, with the exception of Miss. Granger. And if he were honest with himself, it wasn't just her body that attracted him, but also her brilliant mind. A mind that he had turned to mush as he devoured her mouth.

The brush over her lips the first time had excited him and he hadn't trusted himself to do more than that when they found themselves trapped beneath the mistletoe the second time. Finding that just one small peck wouldn't satisfy the plant had been both a blessing and a curse; because he wasn't sure that he could contain his hunger if he kissed her more deeply. In fact he had failed in that effort to control his actions when she clung to him. Even feeling the break of the magic hadn't stopped him from turning and pressing her into the wall, pulling her closer to him and wrapping her leg around his waist to open her up.

He had expected her to come to her senses and realize that it was him that she was kissing and pull away in disgust. He was by no means a good looking wizard or even a nice one for that matter; with his hooked nose, sallow skin and bad disposition. She hadn't though and it wasn't shock or disdain on her face when they parted ways. He could even go as far as imagining that it was unbridled lust. Were he any less of a man he would have carted her off to his rooms and continued what he had started. Instead he had let her go, to give her time to think, and returned to his rooms to finish what they had started with his own hand.

He moved his hand over his erection with strong swift jerks bringing himself to completion quickly with the smell of her perfume still in his nostrils and the taste of her lips still on his tongue. He shuddered with his release and turned his mind to thoughts of meeting her under the mistletoe again as he scourgifyed himself and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Christmas morning Hermione woke bright and early. After opening the gifts at the foot of her four poster bed, (Harry had bought her a color changing self inking quill and Ron a book about the finer points of Quidditch) she made her way down to the Prefects bathroom. While the cleansing spell had worked the previous evening, she still preferred bathing to truly feel clean. She was busy thinking of how she had spent the previous evening and did not notice the Ravenclaw boys watching her decent into the Dungeons. She suddenly found herself once again rooted to the spot and staring into the grinning face of the taller of the three Ravenclaw sixth years. Looking up she realized that she had inadvertently walked under one of Dumbledore's sprigs of mistletoe. Having been caught twice more she knew what was coming, but was unprepared when she suddenly found herself surrounded by three boys.

Under normal circumstances Hermione was fairly certain that she would not be in any danger from the three boys cornering her. She was after all the smartest witch of her year, or really any year and knew far more spells than the average student. However, with the school being empty and with her feet rooted to the spot by magical mistletoe she suddenly felt very vulnerable.

Snape was on his way to the Prefect's bathroom intending on swimming a few laps in the sunken tub before bathing, when he spotted the three boys standing near the foot of the stairs that lead to the floor above the Dungeons. His eyes narrowed as he saw Hermione standing in the middle of them and noted the mistletoe above her. He immediately realized that she had been purposefully cornered by the boys and felt anger surging through him. He quietly stalked towards them as they began moving in blocking the witch from view. They didn't notice his approach until he was standing over them snarling.

"What is going on here?", he growled at the three sixth years; two of which backed away quickly cowering under his gaze. The third boy rooted to the spot with Hermione looked up the Potions Master with fear. At their silence he continued in a voice tight with rage, "It appears as if you were ganging up on Miss. Granger with reprehensible intentions towards her person." He paused, glaring at the three boys before turning his attentions to Hermione. "Have they harmed you in any way Miss. Granger?" Hermione shook her head, "No, Sir." He leaned forward and brushed his lips over her cheek and she felt the spell lift and stepped back. "Move along, Miss Granger. I will talk to you later." Hermione looked back at them briefly before continuing on her way to the bathroom.

Snape grabbed the other two boys quickly and hauled all three together under the mistletoe before they could react. The magic rooting them to the spot immediately and Snape smirked at their identical shocked expressions. "I think 5o points deduction from each of you will impress upon you how reprehensible your actions this morning are. You will each also receive detentions for the next month. I will be informing not only your head of house, but the Headmaster as well as your parents of your actions this morning.", he said icily. He paused his nostrils flaring at his barely restrained temper. "While wanting to kiss a pretty witch under the mistletoe is an innocent pastime during this season… Stalking, cornering and ganging up on one is not. It is tantamount to bullying and sexual assault, no matter innocent you think your intentions. I… unfortunately do not have the power to expel you for this attempted offense. If however I see you anywhere near Miss. Granger again… will do everything in my power to make it happen. Consider your actions before you follow through with any more foolish ideas." He turned away from the trapped boys with a billow of robes with one last parting word. "The spell will only lift with a kiss, boys. Consider what you tried to force upon another as you are forced to lift it from yourselves."

Hermione was sitting in the shallow end of the tub, Jasmine scented bubbles up to her shoulders when he entered the Prefect's bathroom. He sat down on the benchas she opened her eyes and looked over him, taking in her loveliness.

"Are you sure you're ok, Miss Granger?", he asked after studying her for a minute.

"Hermione.", she spoke softly, " and yes, I am."

He nodded, hesitating. She continued to watch him. "Would you like me to go?", he finally asked. Hoping that she wouldn't.

"No", she whispered blushing.

She looked away as he stood up and began disrobing and only returned her gaze to him as she heard him slip into the water. The bubbles hid most of his body from her view, but her eyes drank in the sight of his chest as he walked towards her. He stopped a foot away and watched her intently. Unsure of what she should do, she watched as a sprig of mistletoe bloomed promptly above his head and smiled. She covered the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck as a tinkling of bells sounded above them. He looked up startled and she took the opportunity presented to her, to lean up and brush her lips tentatively across his exposed neck.

He groaned as he felt her lips upon his neck and pulled her flush against his body, dropping his head to capture her lips. His cock swelled at the feel of her soft breasts crushed to his chest, and her fingers delving into his hair holding him to her. Never breaking the kiss he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist before making his way to the edge of the tub sitting on the underwater ledge with her on his lap. He had no intent on pushing for more as he devoured her sweet mouth, his cock resting between them pressed against his belly.

He slowly began moving his lips over her jaw, neck and collar bone. Kissing, nibbling and sucking on her tender flesh. "Professor", she gasped as he gently bit her collar bone. "Severus", he whispered against her flesh. She looked at him with heat in her eyes, "Severus", she moaned. He groaned in response to his name on her lips and pulled her to him kissing her again. Her hands swept across his skin, touching everywhere she could reach. While his hands swept down her back and then around to cup her breasts in his hands. As she purred her approval into his mouth, he rolled her nipples between his fingers, pinching them.

Her hands began a tentative exploration of their own moving over his chest, back and shoulders. Her fingers exploring the scars that littered his body. Caressing them and memorizing each one. Her palm grazed his swollen member and he gasped into her mouth. Hearing it she grazed him again eliciting a small groan from the back of his throat before she brazenly grasped his shaft. He stopped kissing her and leaned back watching and waiting for her next move. Her eyes were molten as she stared back at him as she slowly began pumping his cock with her small hand.

She was surprised at how something so hard could also be so soft. Severus' eyes were hot and dark as he stared into hers as she grasped him. His chest was rising and falling with each pump of her hand and his hips twitched beneath her. She looked down and saw a bead of pre-cum on the tip. Moving back, she leaned down and lapped it up with the tip of her tongue. He hissed and pulled her back up, twisted them around until her back was against the wall of the pool and kissed her again. He pulled her leg up around his hip opening her to him and then began caressing her mound with his long dextrose fingers.

Hermione began to pant against his lips as he probed her hot core and shuddered when he flicked a finger over her clit. He dipped a finger into her center and her felt her passage hot and tight. His cock throbbed with need. He pulled back from her mouth and whispered, "have you ever…?" He couldn't finish his query. What if she already had with Potter or Weasley, would he want to know. What if she was still a virgin; he didn't deserve such a gift from her.

She understood what he was trying to ask and shook her head 'no', and hoping that he wouldn't pull away from her now because of her inexperience. He sighed and kissed her again dropping her leg. "This should be something that you give to someone more deserving than me. Someone you love.", he started.

Her eyes filled with tears at his rejection and she clung to him. "Please Severus, I want it to be you. I've always admired you and I've had a crush on you since my 4th year." She blushed and dipped her head before continuing. Not wanting to see the look in his eyes at her confession. "… And since then I've grown to love the man that no one else sees in you… I didn't think you'd ever look at me as anything but an "insufferable know-it-all" though. Even if all we have is now, please don't stop. I want to… to give you… this. I want this moment. I want you."

Her revelation stunned him. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. To see the truth in them. Tears clung to her eyelashes, but her eyes burned into his with all of her convictions. He took her lips again. Brushing them with his own before deepening the kiss once again. Her body hummed against his as he continued to make love to her mouth.

"Perhaps we should retire… to my quarters… where we can do this… properly…", he murmured against her lips. Releasing her lips, he made to move and she clung to his shoulders pulling him back to her. "No, Severus, I want you right here, right now." He groaned at the heat in her tone. "Please"

One simple word and he was undone. One soft exhalation and he was drawn back to her like a moth to a flame. Crushing her mouth to his and pulling her body to a deeper section of the bath; he wandlessly and wordlessly cast spells to bar the bathroom from prying eyes and ears. Pressing her up against the opposite side of the enormous bathtub he lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him.

His lips never leaving her mouth; he returned his fingers to her core and began stroking her in time with his tongue. She once more moaned against his lips as he began stroking the fire within her. When he was satisfied that she was wet enough to accept him Severus pulled away from her lips and looking into her eyes began to guide his cock into her heat.

She felt him rub the head of his cock over her clit and whimpered never taking her eyes off of his. He centered himself at her entrance and slowly pushed forward, the head slipping in between her folds. She bit her bottom lip as he began to slowly piston himself into her. Each new thrust pushing more of him into her until he was resting against her hymen. He stopped briefly and she groaned and flexed her hips against his. Then his lips were on hers again; where he simultaneously thrust his cock and tongue fully into her. She cried out at the sudden sharp pain and he stilled, continuing to kiss her mouth, cheeks, jaw and eyelids as her body adjusted to him.

As the pain abated she moved her hips against his experimentally and he once again began taking her in slow measured strokes. The pleasure rippling through her body was exquisite and she wrapped her body more fully around his as he continued to make love to her. His strokes began to lengthen as he almost pulled out before thrusting back into her and she began to groan into his mouth. Squeezing her inner muscles around his length pulled a growl from him as he began to pump into her with more fervor. The water churned around their bodies and the splashing echoed around the bathroom combined with the couples lustful grunts and groans.

Just when she didn't think she could take anymore Hermione began to feel her release quickly building up within her and her breaths shortened. Severus feeling her impending climax reached down to stroke her clit… one… two… three passes and she came undone. Her head flew back as she called out his name, her pussy muscles clamped down on his cock and pulled his own release from him. He continued to pump into her as his cum filled her up.

Her body felt boneless as she continued to cling to him. The satisfied smile on her lips pulling at his heart strings as he trailed kisses over her face before nuzzling into her neck. 'Maybe he wouldn't strangle the old man', he thought idly.

"Merry Christmas, Severus", she whispered against his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

Epilogue

3 boys stood in the dungeon entrance with their eyes closed as the steeled themselves up for what they knew they had to do. The never noticed the smirking Potions Master or the blushing Gryffindor Princess as they walked past them towards the potions corridor. They quickly and simultaneously kissed each other on the cheek before turning and striding out of the dungeon as soon as they were released. As they reached the entrance they parted ways and moved off as quickly as they could each not looking at the others.

Her head was resting on his shoulder while her small hand ran through the course hair on his chest, lying in his bed with the covers pulled up to their torsos. She ran the pad of her thumb over his nipple and he hissed. "You know, you're a really wicked man Severus, leaving those boys trapped like that." He growled, "They're lucky I left them standing at all after what they tried to do to you, my dear. I'd say that they got off easy."

"And would you say that I _got off_ easy as well Severus", she murmured against his neck as her hand moved down to encircle his cock. "You're insatiable, my dear", he growled as he carefully rolled her over trailing kisses down her body. Lifting himself up he trailed his eyes appreciatively over her body from her lovely brown eyes to her full lips, over her pert breasts and landing on her small belly rounded with his child.

A tinkle of bells rang above their heads as a sprig of mistletoe appeared above their bed. "Merry Christmas, Severus." "Merry Christmas, Wife", he responded before capturing her lips once more.

Fin


End file.
